Jocelyn
Appearance Jocelyn (or Josie as her friends and family call her) is a twenty-two-year-old Dog Monster resembling an anthropomorphic collie saluki mix. She's five ft two and has soft and fluffy fur. The color of her fur is mostly dark browm save for her muzzle, chest, paws, and the tip of her long fluffy tail which are tan. She typically wears an green tank top, black yoga pants, and white tennis shoes. She also wears a silver chain around her neck. Hangimg from it is aminiature colored puzzle cube which she enjoys solving when she has nothing else to do. It was a gift from her boyfriend. Personality Josie is very smart and very active. She loves to exercise her physical and mental strength by doing activities such as running and solving puzzles. She hates having nothing to do and gets bored easily. She's very loyal to those she cares about and would do almost anything for them. Jocelyn suffers from claustrophobia. She can't handle being in tight, closed-in spaces or crowded areas. Whenever she is exposed to a situation where she feels trapped, she begins to panic and look for a way out. This was most likely caused by an incident that occurred when she was little. Jocelyn has recently taken up meditation. While she usually hates not doing anything, she views this as more of a challenge. Doing this has helped her to be a little calmer but has also made her highly perceptive. Hee senses have been heightened to be very strong even for a dog. She can however control this so as not to be overwhelmed History Jocelyn was born in New Home and raised there along with her three older brothers. Though she was the youngest and the smallest, she made up for it with her energy and intelligence and managed to keep up with her brothers easily. She had a happy childhood for the most part except for one incident that happened when she was eight. She was playing hide 'n seek with one of her brothers. She had found a perfect hiding spot inside an old shed. Her brother, who hadn't wanted to play anyway decided not to look for. After about a half hour, Josie realised what had happened. Irritated, she got up to search for her brother and give him a piece of her mind. Unfortunately, the door was unable to be opened from the inside. She began to panic, afraid no one would find her. Of course, her parents found her a couple hours later and punished her brother but that experience left an impact on Jocelyn. Not only did she not play hide 'n seek again, but she could no longer handle any tight or crowded area. As she got older, Jocelyn could no longer stand living in the crowded capitol and derided to move to Snowdin. . Relations Family *Though Jocelyn doesn't hear from her family as much as she used to, she still talks to them often and sometimes goes home to visit. Friends *Ari Doku: Josie and Ari were friends in school but grew apart when Josie moved away. However, She eventually found her working at Grillby's and the two began hanging out again.. Enemies N/A Romantic Interest *Isosceles: Jocelyn met Isosceles in Snowdin and developed a small crush on him. After a couple of times meeting him, he began helping her learn to meditate. This led to the two developing feelings for each other. They are now in a romantic relationship Trivia *Jocelyn dreams of one day opening a gym. Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Female